Ginny Learns to Knit
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny wants to learn how to knit so that she can make her first born a baby blanket by hand. Written for Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair Decorating the Christmas Tree, Holmes Mystery, and December Event Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair Decorating the Christmas Tree, Holmes Mystery, and Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Decorating the Christmas Tree I wrote for the prompt 28. Knitted Heart Decoration - (scenario) Learning how to knit (3 Tickets). For Holmes Mystery my prompt was the dialogue of "What would that solve?". For Advent Calendar my prompt for Day 3 was the emotion of self conscious. I hope you all enjoy Ginny Learns to Knit.**

"What would that solve?" Ron asked Ginny as she sat in his and Hermione's living room.

"It's none of your business, Ron," Ginny told him self consciously. She looked at Hermione imploringly as though asking for the other woman's help with her eyes. "I was asking Hermione. Not you."

Hermione held up her hands to stop the argument she saw brewing. "I will teach you to knit, Ginny," she told her sister-in-law with a smile. Hermione knew where Ginny was coming from. Wanting to make something for your first born child with your own hands was something that every mother tried to do.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"But we have to begin soon." She looked over Ginny's growing belly wondering whether or not Ginny knew the sex of her first child. "Do you think you want to start to learn now?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Sure," she replied with a huge smile. Excitement coursed through her as she watched Hermione wander off into the room she stored her knitting gear. The room was affectionately called the hobby room.

A few minutes later Hermione returned with a few balls of yarn and some needles for knitting with. Ginny had seen her mother knit using magic before but she had never thought that she'd be able to knit. With or without magic.

"These will be your knitting needles," Hermione held out the baby blue pair of knitting needles and Ginny couldn't help wonder if Hermione knew she was having a boy. "This is the best kind of yarn for a beginner." She held up what looked like a white cotton colored ball of yarn. "It's much easier for someone whose not used to knitting to use this."

"Okay," Ginny nodded eager to get started. She picked up the needles and looked at the yarn. Did it just magic itself onto the needles as a start? What did she do to get it on there?

"You first start out with a slip knot," Hermione informed her. "It's pretty easy. All you have to do is make a circle with the yarn. Like this." She made a small circle to start her own project. "Then you pull the tail through the circle like so." She pulled the end not attached to the ball of yarn through the circle and then put the knitting needle through the circle too. "Then you pull it so it's loosely around the knitting needle. You don't want it to be too tight so that you can't knit through it." She showed Ginny her own work. "Now you try it."

Ginny tried the first time and sighed as the circle broke before she could the knitting needle through.

"Don't give up," Hermione told her. "Try again."

Trying again Ginny felt like crying her eyes out when the knot wouldn't form again. But she knew that she couldn't give up that easily and tried it one last time. This time she succeed in getting the knot onto the needle.

"You're both being ridiculous," Ron muttered and walked off more than likely to call Harry.

Ginny listened and watched as Hermione instructed her on how to cast on. Following through successfully she felt her self consciousness melting away into nothing. She then began to knit because she'd watched Hermione so many times before now.

"You're doing really good, Gin," Hermione told her. "What are you making?"

"I think it's going to be a baby blanket," Ginny told Hermione as the two sat there with the clack clacking of the knitting needles the only sounds besides there conversation. "Thank you for teaching me to knit, Hermione."

"You welcome, Ginny."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Ginny Learns to Knit.**


End file.
